fusionfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Oh, Shmingerbread House!
NOTE: *This non-real mission is only available during the Knishmas Event. *''Mission Name:'' Oh, Shmingerbread House! *''Mission Level:'' 04 *''Type of Mission:'' World *''Giver/Location:'' Chowder/'Peach Creek Commons', Chowder`s Mouth *''Reward(s):'' Santa Beard, Chowder Winter Hat Mission Details *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "Go check on a Shmingerbread House in Pokey Oaks South. Mung and I made it." **(Find Shmingerbread House in Pokey Oaks) *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "It`s gonna taste so tasty! But what does it smell like? If you have some Shmingerbread House scent on you, I could smell you to find out! So, come over here!" **(Return to Chowder) *(LOCAL) Chowder: "Oh Shmingerbread House, oh Shmingerbread House! I wish I could smell you! But ya know what you could do to enhance the scent so I can actually smell it? Deliver Shmingerbread House blueprints out to Wilt. That is, when you get them back." *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "Maybe the Power Painsaws took them." **(Defeat the Power Painsaws(Blueprints, 0/12)) *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "Now deliver the first of the blueprints to my polite friend, Wilt. He`s still in the Cul-de-Sac." **(Talk to Wilt) *(LOCAL) Wilt: "Blueprints? I`m sorry but, is this for the Shmingerbread House? I would make it, but I don`t think I have enough room to build one. Maybe Bloo would like one. He`s in City Point. I`m sorry but, can you give it to him?" *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "A friend named Bloo that I know will always follow blue. To make something that blue, you need to get to the enterance of City Point`s infected zone. If they won`t be blue enough, then Mung is a bad chef!" **(Go to Dizzy World`s enterance) **(Deliver blueprints to Bloo) *(LOCAL) Bloo: "Building? But I don`t waaaaaaant to build a Shmingerbread House! But maybe Mac might want to!" *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "If you wanna know where Mac is, I saw him entering a fusion lair!" **(Go to Fusion Mac`s Secret Lair in Twisted Forest) *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "Oh wait, that was Fusion Mac. Mac is at the Jungle Outpost." **(Deliver blueprints to Mac) *(LOCAL) Mac: "No thanks. I ordered a Shmingerbread House. Any chance you could take this to Cheese all the way in the Darklands?" *(NANOCOM) Mac: "Give the blueprints to Cheese in the Darklands. I think he fell down that deep hole in the Dark Glade infected zone." **(Go to the hole in Dark Glade`s infected zone) *(NANOCOM) Mac: "WAIT! I just remembered that he went to Hero`s Hollow following some poor SACT Agents! Give them to Cheese there." *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "Are you falling down a hole? That`s the pits! Better Warp Away!" **(Go to Cheese in Hero`s Hollow) *(NANOCOM) Mac: "Cheese can`t eat dairy products because of an allergy, by the way." *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "If you were to send the blueprints to someone who can`t eat dairy products, you should send them to somebody nearby. I dipped the blueprints in dairy. To get rid of them, dip them in the Inferno Fields." **(Dip blueprints in Inferno Fields) *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "They are not very dairy-ey now. Try giving them to the closest NPC." *(NANOCOM) Mac: "Does he mean Demongo? Maybe you should take them to him. Who knows what could happen." **(Deliver blueprints to Demongo) *(LOCAL) Demongo: "A blueprint to make a Shmingerbread House? This was ment for protagonists, heroes, do-gooders; they weren`t made for antagonists, villans, ner-do-wells. Try those SACT Agents at Dinosaur Pass`s infected area. Now begone!" **(Find a SACT Agent at the end of Dinosaur Pass`s infected area) *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "I made the blueprints explode if SACT Agents hold them." *(NANOCOM) Mac: "Better send them to Tetrax before an explosion occurs." **(Deliver blueprints to Tetrax) *(LOCAL) Tetrax: "Thanks, but I have a plan on how to end the war and I don`t want any Shmingerbread Houses distracting me. Maybe my friend Ben would like it. But first, meet him in the Skypad Spaceport infected zone." **(Go to Fusion Ben`s Lair in the Skypad Spaceport) *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "Be sure not to confuse Fusion Ben, who`s in the infected zone with regular Ben, who`s outside of the infected zone." **(Deliver blueprints to Ben in Offworld Plaza) *(LOCAL) Ben: "A Shmingerbread House? This has some ingredients the Asphalt Freaks took from me. Can you please get them back? My Omnitrix is acting up again, so I can`t get them myself." **(Defeat Asphalt Freaks(Needed Ingredients, 0/6)) *(NANOCOM) Ben: "Grandpa Max borrowed the other ingredients needed. Can you tell him I need them back?" **(Ask Grandpa Max for ingredients) *(LOCAL) Grandpa Max: "Sorry, I used the ingredients to make my Govard Utcourman Dish. Besides, Ben and I are going to make a Shmingerbread House. Well, when he agrees to it." *(NANOCOM) Ben: "Tell him I agree. Maybe that crazy Billy who recycled his... I shouldn`t say. Just give it to Billy and see if he would want to build one." *(NANOCOM) Chowder: "In the Nuclear Plant, I found a very fun slide! Can you please ride it for me?" **(Slide down the Nuclear Plant slide) *(NANOCOM) Billy: "Someone said you would give me a Shmingerbread House! Give it to me. I`m in Endsville." **(Give blueprints to Billy) *(LOCAL) Billy: "Oh no! The Shmingerbread House is trapped in those blueprints! Maybe Blossom can save them! She`s in Sector V!" **(Give blueprints to Blossom) *(LOCAL) Blossom: "No thanks. I`ll tell Billy that it`s a picture of a Shmingerbread House. Maybe Numbuh Five would want to build one." **(Give blueprints to Numbuh Five) *(LOCAL) Numbuh Five: "Blueprints remind me of school too much. Give these back to whoever gave them to you and maybe they would want to build one themselves." **(Give blueprints back to Chowder) *(LOCAL) Chowder: "Thank you! Thank you! I always wanted blueprints of a Shmingerbread House! Once, I gave these blueprints to somebody to give them to Wilt, but I guess they never came back. By the way, you really resemble that person. Anyway, here`s two of my Knishmas hats in exchange for my blueprints. By the way, you smell the same." **(Mission Complete!) Category:Fanfic Missions